Devices for giving commands, such as buttons or switches and devices for giving signals, such as signal lamps, for example, are known, which are arranged in operating panels. With these, parts of an electrical installation can be controlled or information can be received. The operating panel can be embodied as door for a control box, for example. Such devices, which serve to give commands and/or signals, in each case encompass an attachment part, which can include a push button and/or a signal lamp, for example. The attachment part is inserted into a recess or into a hole in the operating panel and is screwed to the rear side of the operating panel with the help of a screw nut.
A command device (switch) is operated by means of the button, which is arranged in the device. A signaling device includes a lamp or a buzzer, e.g., as notification device. The command or notification devices are connected to the attachment part on the rear side of the control panel.
It may be desirable to operate a plurality of switches with a single attachment part. For flexibility reasons, it is desirable for individual switches to be capable of being removed from the attachment part and to be capable of being replaced with other modules. This is why such devices can include an adapter, which is arranged on the rear side of the operating panel at the attachment part. One or a plurality of switches can be fastened to the adapter, which allows for an easy replacement of said switches.
A device comprising such an adapter is known, for example, from the data sheet “TECHNOR HarmAtex”, which can be accessed via the web address http://ex.technor.com/. The attachment part of the device illustrated on page 2 has two grooves, which are located on opposite sides. The adapter is configured of two parts. It encompasses a frame made of plastic and a metal clamp. The adapter can be attached to the attachment part, wherein the metal clamp is engaged with the grooves for locking purposes.
A further device is illustrated in the catalog “Conrad Business 2013-Volume 1” on page 618. The adapter has a rotary slide made of metal, which can be moved rotationally relative to the adapter, which is otherwise made of plastic. The push button encompasses plug-in appendages, which define an axial direction and on which projections are arranged, which form undercuts. The adapter is attached to the push button. The rotary slide is rotated relative to the remaining adapter part and the push button and is thus engaged with the undercuts for embodying an axial lock.
Attachment parts, adapters and contact elements of a further device are illustrated in the catalog “Conrad Business 2013-Volume 1” on page 614. The fastening adapter encompasses a frame, in each case comprising long and short sides, which are located opposite one another. A detent is embodied at a resilient cross beam between the two long sides. A second detent is arranged opposite to the detent of the resilient cross beam. On opposite sides, the attachment part encompasses grooves. The fastening adapter is attached to the attachment part and the detents are thus engaged with the grooves.